v_for_venturafandomcom-20200215-history
Jade Ventura/Universe 1
Jade Valerie Ventura is the ex-wife of John Sigma and the biological mother of Sean Serif Sigma, Diamonde Ventura and Blackjack Ventura. She was an intern within SIGMACORP and helped John create the Howitzer. Appearance Jade has changed her appearance over the years, especially after being almost 70 at this point. When she was young as seen in flashbacks, she had long blonde hair and black glasses that covered blue eyes. She usually wore a pink collared shirt and blue jeans as well as black sneakers. Currently she has her silver hair in a long braid that goes down her back and newer gray glasses that still cover her blue eyes, she wore a dark green collared shirt that is covered by a pink collared short sleeve jacket as well as beige pants and black boots. Personality Jade has always been optimistic and caring especially towards her children. She has always tried to look on the bright side and tended to keep close tabs on her children, she was also very cautious and paranoid at times. She is almost always seen as sweet and never really angry towards anyone. Appearances (Book) N/A Appearances (Show) N/A Biography Jade was born in the spring of 1959 and was very obviously talented at a very young age. When she was in her early 20s she became an intern at SIGMACORP and eventually started to date the owner of the company, working her way up and becoming a head scientist on the Howitzer project. She eventually retired after Sigma's accident and went into hiding with their newborn son. Many years later after Jack had grown up, Jade came back to meet him and his family to tell them about his past, and soon became close friends with many of the people in Heilvania, currently she is back in hiding without any contact to her family save for a phone number Erica has. Abilities & Paraphernallia Abilities * 'Howitzer Control: '''Being one of the original creators of the Howitzer, she has control over them as well, her howitzer specifically being a large decaying pig skull which can squeal at high pitches, fire lasers beams and spew blinding mud from it's mouth. * 'Mana Control: 'Jade among many others has control over her inner mana, able to use it in a multitude of ways. ** 'Magic Quake: 'Jade can summon energy and send it into the ground, sending an earthquake at opponents. ** 'Magic Arrow: 'Jade can summon energy around her hands and shoot a powerful magic bolt. ** 'Magic Blade: 'Jade can summon powerful magic energy around her hand that becomes very sharp so she can use it as a melee weapon. * 'Soul Magic Control: 'Jade can summon energy from her soul so that she can use it for a variety of reasons. ** 'Shooting Star: 'Summoning energy from her soul she will throw a blast into the air that fires down white hot balls of flame from the sky. ** 'Needle Rain: 'Summoning energy from her soul, Jade can summon a variety of magic needles that can pierce through metal. ** 'Crushing Blow: 'Summoning energy from her soul, Jade will punch the enemy with all the magic energy that can break bones. ** 'Energy Transference: 'Using energy from her soul Jade can absorb the kinetic energy from an enemy's attack and send it back into an enemy. * 'Elemental Magic Control: 'Jade can summon energy to make elemental attacks from her soul ** 'Fire Bending: 'Jade can summon flames to use either offensively or defensively, using it to light her way or fire it at opponents. ** 'Ice Bending: 'Jade can summon ice to use either offensively or defensively, using it very briefly to freeze a mugger. ** 'Air Bending: 'Jade can control the air and wind around herself, used very briefly to suck the air out of a mugger's lungs. * 'Healing Magic: 'Jade very briefly used healing magic to heal her own cuts and scrapes and used it to heal John's wounds. * '''Inhuman Speed: '''Jade very briefly showed inhuman speed, dashing across a field and catching an arrow she shot in midair. * '''Inhuman Reflexes: '''Jade showed her inhuman reflexes when she caught and broke an arrow shot at her. Paraphernallia * 'Heaven's Kiss: 'A specially made compound bow that can nock up to three arrows at one time and can fire at high forces. * 'Specialty Arrows: 'Specially made arrows that can be engulfed in flames, ice, electricity or explosive powders. * 'Specialty Quiver: 'A specially made quiver that can load arrows into her bow at quick speeds so she can fire quickly. * 'Aiming Goggles: '''Special aiming goggles that can target enemies from far distances. Weaknesses * '''Human Biology: '''Being a human she has all the weaknesses of being a human such as her organs and brain being weak points. * '''Old Age: '''Being as old as she is, she has a weaker body and has sight and hearing issues. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Universe 1 Category:V for Ventura Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Howitzer Users Category:Healing Magic Users Category:Venturas